


Spider-Squirt goes to a Wedding

by SurprisinglySane



Series: Spider-squirt Adventures [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a smooth mofo, Cilnt does what he wants, Clint is a mess, M/M, Marriage, Peter is the hawkeye whisperer, So is Bucky, Wedding, deaf!Clint, everyone is a shmoop, natasha is a queen, tony is a butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurprisinglySane/pseuds/SurprisinglySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been bossed around since he'd woken up that morning. Natasha had barged into his room (where he was alone with no Bucky!) and dragged him out to a pot of coffee. The rest was a bit of a blur as he was pushed around until he was shoved into a monkey suit and had his hair messed with. Now he was twitchy, uncomfortable, and his hair felt gross and stiff. Tony hadn't quit bitching and Natasha had been watching him closely as if she'd been waiting for something. Far be it for him to break the rules, but when a four year old was the only one to make sense... Well fuck the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Squirt goes to a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, the wedding is at hand! This has been rolling around in my head for a while so I'm glad I finally got it down. Hope you enjoy!

"Stop fidgeting, you're going to wrinkle." Tony griped, straightening Clint's tie for the fourth time. Oh yay, a little claustrophobia to go with his twitching. The archer reached a hand up absent-mindedly to run through his hair, only to have it slapped down violently. He yelped and turned to glare weakly at Natasha.

"Don't touch. It took me too long to get it halfway decent." Natasha dead panned, but Clint could see a ghost of a twitch on her lips. Asshole was laughing at him, not a surprise, but come on. He was justified.

"Hey, I get to freak out. I'm allowed. My day. It's my party and I'll have a nervous breakdown if I want to." His voice didn't even shake, he was getting better. The door cracked open, Bruce popped his head in and Peter pushed his way into the room.

"You're on in ten. And Steve sends his love and a distraction." Bruce nodded to the toddler. Peter giggled and ran over to Clint, moving clumsily in his fancy new shoes. The kid was wearing what your average joe couldn't make in three months (and that's after Steve reigned Tony in).

"Great, see you then." Clint muttered, giving Bruce a weak smile before he shut the door and left. Ten minutes, no big deal. Clint leaned down and hoisted Peter up onto his hip, ignoring Tony's whining about suits worth more than Clint's sorry butt. It was fine, he could do it.

This was his idea. No big deal.

He was fine.

"Ow, Uncle Clint, you hug too hard." He startled and loosened his grip on Peter.

"Sorry, squirt."

Maybe not fine.

Tony and Natasha shared a look and both sighed, sounding much like exasperated parents in a sitcom. Except Clint's life wasn't a comedy and he didn't get a laugh track to cover his moments of crazy.

Peter patted his shoulder and Clint looked down to the bright, grinning face he adored. Peter fidgeted and pulled at the tiny bow tie at his throat. Clint smiled and tugged at his own tie in commiseration.

"Not liking the tie squirt?" Peter shook his head with a pout and Clint chuckled. "Yeah, me neither." Peter's face scrunched into a puzzled frown.

"But Papa said it was you and Uncle Bucky's 'big day.'" Cue adorable finger quotes. "Can't you wear what you want?"

Clint felt the automatic response on the tip of his tongue.  _"No, I have to."_  He'd been bossed around since he'd woken up that morning. Natasha had barged into his room (where he was alone with no Bucky!) and dragged him out to a pot of coffee. The rest was a bit of a blur as he was pushed around until he was shoved into a monkey suit and had his hair messed with. Now he was twitchy, uncomfortable, and his hair felt gross and stiff. Tony hadn't quit bitching and Natasha had been watching him closely as if she'd been waiting for something. Far be it for him to break the rules, but when a four year old was the only one to make sense... Well fuck the rules.

Clint flashed a grin at Peter and tugged both of their ties off. Tony squawked and Nat's eyebrow quirked. Clint maintained eye contact with her as he walked over to the bathroom, daring her to stop him. She didn't move a muscle and he considered that a win. He shuffled in and set Peter down on the toilet, shucking his jacket off as the toddler eyed him.

"What'cha doing?" Peter asked, leaning over to brace his hands on the adjacent sink. Clint shrugged, loosing a couple of buttons of his dress shirt and pocketing his hearing aids.

"I've got icky stuff in my hair and I want to get it out." He leaned over the sink and stuck his head under the faucet. A pair of tiny hands scrambled for the handles and Clint thanked Thor that Peter had grabbed the cold one. Clint didn't fancy walking down the aisle cherry red from the neck up.

After a couple minutes of vigorous scrubbing and drying, with the help of the squirt, Clint had his hair back to his normal (awesome) do. He popped his aids back in, shrugged his jacket back on, winked dramatically at Peter and scooped up the giggling boy to walk out. He expected Tony's whining but when he got out Natasha was alone. Clint quirked an eyebrow at her, knowing she had a hand in Tony's departure. She shrugged lightly then leveled her gaze on him.

"Finished?" The word was loaded with a balance of sass and non-judgement that only Natasha could manage. Clint tensed nonetheless.

"You guys are lucky I didn't go full Bridezilla, seriously. I'd've jumped out the window and booked it. Run down to city hall and call Bucky to come elope with me." He took a deep breath. "Easy peasy."

"Eas' peas'!" Peter squealed, clapping his hands. Clint reached up to ruffle his hair, earning more giggles and a sharp stare from Nat.

"Ready to go?" she intoned, eyeing Peter. Clint grinned and looked down to Peter.

"Wanna walk me down the aisle Petey?" Peter's eyes shot up with a grin then frowned quizzically.

"But I got the rings..." Natasha sighed.

"I'll take the rings down and then you can hand them to to your Uncles, okay?" She said, holding her hand out to Peter. He nodded, stuck his hands into his pockets and pulled out a black velvet box. After the exchange, the door opened and Steve poked his head in with a gentle smile.

"All ready to go?" Clint gave a shaky smile.

"Yeah, changed things up a bit but we're good."

 Steve nodded and Natasha breezed by, pressing a kiss to both Peter and Clint's cheeks before leaving with Steve. Clint sighed and set Peter down, taking his hand to lead him out and down the hall. The place wasn't extravagant (thank God), but when they reached the double door to the hall Clint wondered if they had always been so big and fancy. His hands shook and his mouth shriveled up into the Sahara. This sucked. He was a goddamned Avenger, he'd fought aliens, robots, and that crazy, giant octopus the other week. He was the fucking  _sharpshooter sniper_ of Earth's  _mightiest_ heroes. He wanted this. He was the one to ask and he just knew Bucky was in there excited and waiting. But he was just sweaty and thankful he had the wits to put his jacket back on. Jeez...

"We gotta go Uncle Clint, Uncle Bucky's waitin' for us." Peter urged, tugging on his hand. Clint nodded. Bucky was waiting.

Then he breathed. The nerves settled softly in his gut but he stopped shaking and his heart slowed down a bit. He could do it, he was going to do it.

This was Bucky. He was batshit crazy for Bucky. He loved Bucky.

Okay.

"Okay." he muttered. Peter tugged on his hand again. and he looked down to the tyke.

"You Hawkeye. You 'make a entrance' like Daddy says."

Clint grinned widely and grabbed Peter to sling him up onto his shoulders. With a laugh, he lifted his leg and kicked the doors open. Gotta make that entrance.

Several people jumped in their seats and he was sure at least half of the guests had reached for some sort of concealed weapon. Clint couldn't give a shit though, as he skipped down the aisle. He saw Pepper and Phil glare at him from the corner of his eye, but everyone surrounding the altar was smiling. Beside Natasha (who was looking smug), Thor was guffawing and Tony wore a shit-eating grin. On the other side, Steve beamed proudly with Sam and Bruce just threw him an exasperated smile. But the best was Bucky, standing there in his slim suit and surprisingly manly braided hair (courtesy of Natasha and Pepper he imagined). He was laughing. Full-body, deep-belly laughing. The sound curled in Clint's stomach and loosened all of his muscles. Clint's grin widened and after getting a kiss from Peter, put the toddler down to step up next to the quietened Bucky.

The brunette just turned and smiled at Clint with that fond, soft, little curve of his lips. It was Clint's smile and had him wanting to either kiss Bucky right then and there or shove a hand in the dork's face to hide it from everyone else. Clint wasn't as possessive as Bucky, but he had a few things he wanted to keep to himself. Bucky's smile twitched into a smirk and he winked at Clint; bastard probably saw right through Clint. Clint was tempted to snipe back, or at the very least stick out his tongue, but was interrupted by the minister clearing his throat. He turned to the older man and grinned sheepishly, earning a half-hearted stern frown.

"If you're ready now?"

Clint smiled goofily and looked over at Bucky.

"For everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Clint is my favorite asshole. I love him. One more chapter filled with even more shmoop and fluff than this one coming soon!


End file.
